The present disclosure relates in general to stringed musical instruments, and in particular, to neck construction for a stringed musical instrument that incorporates a generally V-shaped locking mechanism.
Stringed musical instruments such as electric guitars and electric basses are widely used in the performance of modern popular music. A typical stringed musical instrument includes a body, a neck extending from the body, and a headstock situated at the end of the neck. A set of strings span between a bridge located on the body and a nut located on the neck adjacent to the headstock. When strummed, plucked, picked or otherwise stroked, the strings vibrate producing sound.
Presently, stringed musical instruments are produced in various body and neck configurations. For instance, to expedite the manufacturing process, an instrument body can be manufactured separately from a corresponding neck. During assembly, the neck is joined to the body.